


irises and red

by typomachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Disease, Flowers, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, hanahaki, is my life fuckinggg, keith and lance, klance, klangst, more tags later bc i lack creativity, theyre both oblivious shits, this fic pains meee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typomachine/pseuds/typomachine
Summary: !updates: monday (more info on profile)!!ON HOLD CHECK PROFILE BIO FOR INFO!Keith gave a long exhale, his hands gripping onto the cold metal of the sink. Knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the edges of the sink, he struggled to breathe.Dammit Lance.He choked out another blue flower.Lance’s blue, and Keith’s red on the flower.The beautiful shade of blue would’ve made Keith love the flower, but it made his heart ache with the red blood dripping the petals.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> o o p s
> 
> 1) bc its shitty like all my other stories  
> 2) bc its s h o r t  
> 3) cliffhanger :000  
> 4) this is gonna have to be 1+ chaps  
> 5) i gave up after the first time skip

“Hey Mullet!” Lance grinned, wrapping a casual arm over the shorter boy’s shoulder.

 

“I told you I don’t have one.” Keith grumbled, shrugging his arm off with a big huff.

 

Lance chuckled. “Sure ya don’t!” He chirped ruffling Keith’s black hair.

 

It was surprisingly soft, he’d thought that it’d be greasy. After all, the light shined on it so it’d give him the impression, but he was still really surprised.

 

“Stop it.” Keith said awkwardly, swatting his hand away, disgruntled.

 

He released he had been doing it for a while, with a strange look on his face.

 

Lance backed up a step or two, and ruffled the back of his neck, a small pink tint appearing on his tan skin.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that. I was just thinking how I could beat you to the kitchen. Loser has to help Coran clean for a week!” He smirked, and ran off towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey!” A quick patter of footsteps told him Keith was following, which was good, since Lance didn’t want to turn around so Keith could see his red face.

 

-

 

Lance paced about in his room, the soft, blue Altean lights brightening up the room more than his mood.

 

His footsteps echoed the quiet room, if he kept going there could be an indent in the floor from how fast he was walking.

 

Lance stopped and flopped onto his bed, his back greeting the soft mattress gave Lance a small sigh of comfort, but his heart wouldn’t settle.

 

He groaned, a small blush flooding his face.

 

Did he have a crush on Mr. Mullet Keith Kogane?

 

Pft, yeah right, as if that was true.

 

He calmed down with a few deep breaths, and hopped out of bed.

 

Lance opened the door, the motion making a small hiss.

 

And almost ran into Hunk’s big torso.

 

“Woah! Sorry about that buddy!” Hunk maneuvered his arms so he could steady Lance, who stumbled as he was trying to stop.

 

“S’fine. Did you need anything?” Lance asked, his head tilted slightly.

 

“Yeah. I was wondering, have you seen Keith?”

 

Lance paused for a moment. “I haven’t seen him since breakfast, why?”

 

Hunk’s thumb and forefinger rubbed against the area in between his eyebrows.

 

“Shiro wanted to spar with Keith, since he hasn’t seen Keith in the training room for a while.”

 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up, arching to make a sharp v. 

 

“That’s weird. The dude practically lives in there!”

 

Hunk shuffled out of the way, and Lance stepped out of his room, the door closing behind him with a mechanical hiss, breaking the small silence. 

 

“I’ll help look for him, okay?” Lance, tugged on the sleeves of his jackets over his hands, then shoved them in his pockets. 

 

He swirled around and started walking.

 

“I’ll check his room!” Hunk rushed out, footsteps disappearing as he went the other direction.

 

“I’ll go check in all of the rooms this direction and the third floor!” Lance called over his shoulder.

 

Hunk didn’t say anything, but his steps slowed a bit which made Lance confirm that he had heard Lance.

 

-

 

Lance opened every door he could searching.

 

This was also a really nice way to explore the castle, but he didn’t have that much time to admire each room’s uniqueness as he had to find Keith.

 

Admittedly, he was extremely worried. Lance would never tell Hunk, but he realized while in his room that he had a crush on the red paladin. It was embarrassing, but the fact he accepted it made him feel a little bit better.

 

Lance wanted to tell Keith, but there was a snowball’s chance in a desert that Keith would feel the same.

 

Which was fine, Lance didn’t really care. If Keith was happy being emo or whatever, that was fine with him.

 

But, if Keith did like him back Lance would probably do anything for the boy.

 

Keith was amazing.

 

And Lance loved him for everything he was.

 

The way he tied up his hair when he was training, when they bickered together, Keith’s red hot personality, just  _ everything. _

 

Keith meant everything to Lance, and as he continued opening doors, a sense of dread filled him.

 

Something’s wrong.

 

But what?


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith answers the coms alright, lance notes

Lance’s footsteps pounded throughout the hall. He had went back to his room to grab his helmet, so he could try to use the coms to find Keith.

 

Using his pointer finger, he clicked on his communications.

 

“ _ Hey Keith, where are you man? We’ve been looking for you! _ ” Lance grumbled, still opening and closing doors that he hadn’t on that floor yet. He hadn’t gotten to the third floor yet, but he was making quick progress.

 

“ _ Wait, what happened to Keith? _ ” Pidge asked, their voice ringing in his ears.

 

“ _ Have you not found him yet? _ ” Shiro sounded worried.

 

“ _ Answer your coms Keith! _ ” Oh. Allura must’ve heard the fuss as well.

 

“ _ I haven’t seen him yet. _ ” Lance muttered into his mic.

 

“ _ Me neither. _ ” Hunk sounded really distraught. 

 

“ _ I’m fine, sorry about that. _ ” Keith?

 

Multiple voices layered over one another, now just a loud mess of chatter.

 

“ _ I’m sorry! I was showering! _ ” Keith shouted over the noise, and everyone stopped speaking over one another.

 

“ _ I checked the showers already. _ ” Lance said, confused.

 

“ _ On the third floor. _ ” Keith added.

 

“ _ Oh, I didn’t check there yet. _ ” Lance sighed, scratching his scalp. 

 

“ _ That explains it! I was still checking the first and second floor! _ ” Hunk sounded relieved.

 

“ _ Keith meet me in the training room. _ ” Shiro added, then his line went off with a click.

 

“ _ Hey Keith. Tell us next time if you’re gonna be somewhere for while, we were really worried. _ ” Lance murmured, his voice softening from the aggressive voice he had earlier.

 

“ _ O-Oh, uhm okay. _ ” Keith’s coms went off after he finished talking, leaving his head silent, more clicks going off as everyone turned their lines off, his signing off as well as he tapped the off switch on his helmet.

 

Lance immediately flushed a red that would rival the jacket Keith always wore.

 

But, he didn’t know Keith did the same, but Lance did not cough afterwards.

 

-

 

Keith gave a long exhale, his hands gripping onto the cold metal of the sink. Knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the edges of the sink, he struggled to breathe.

 

Dammit Lance.

 

He choked out another blue flower.

 

Lance’s blue, and Keith’s red on the flower.

 

The beautiful shade of blue would’ve made Keith love the flower, but it made his heart ache with the red blood dripping the petals.

 

Keith’s heart was racing.

 

_ Not again. _

 

_ He just finished doing this, not again. _

 

His mouth open, and out he gagged another few petals, the beautiful blue of Lance’s eyes that colored the flower did not shine through, and red seeped through the blue and made violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y do i suck at writing so much


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insight on keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its bad but idk where i left off but heres a short chap anyway

Keith shuddered out another iris, the flower’s violet blue petals no longer coming out in the beautiful indigo hues of his lover’s eyes, but instead stained with red. 

 

If someone had looked at the flower, they would simply think that someone painted the iris in a thick burgundy paint, even though there was no paint in space.

 

The flower’s brothers and sisters pained him, their roots and stems poking through his lungs, making it hard to breathe without feeling a slight sting.

 

It was hard for Keith to make the pain stop, since after he coughed out an iris, the lack of breath caused him to heave, the greenhouse in his lungs didn’t appreciate it, and he had to control himself to slow his breathing.

 

Keith had an urge to tell someone in the castle. He should, after all, the disease would be troublesome in upcoming battles and his health would be in critical condition if the flowers were left unchecked.

 

His helmet was nearby, he was so tempted to click on the microphone and tell someone listening, but he should just suffer on his own. Keith’s love affairs should just stay to himself, no one needed to know. 

 

The disease—called the Hanahaki Disease from Keith’s knowledge—started three weeks ago, but this is the first time he choked out more than one flower. Last week, he choked out at least one flower a day, and the week before he simply choked out a few clogged petals. The first week was realizing his feelings, but he felt the tickle in his throat, and coughed out blood when the tickle was too strong.

 

Keith loved Lance. His crush on the beautiful Cuban was the reason why this was happening, but he somehow didn’t mind too much. That didn’t mean that the pain was sometimes too much. 

 

Keith honestly loved every aspect of Lance. His smile, his jokes, his eyes, everything. Lance made him feel complete. He felt like it was cliche, but the feeling he felt in his chest wasn’t as sappy like the movies. The price he paid for his emotions wasn’t a joke either.

 

Keith noted, that the Hanahaki Disease started to bloom from rejection. It was everywhere. Lance flirted with every thing that he could see. Keith knew he wasn’t one of the top of Lance’s best buddy list.

 

Earlier this morning, he and Lance went to breakfast together as their rooms were quite close together. He wasn’t able to expel the greenery in his lungs until a few minutes prior to the conversation on the coms, since he took a minute to cough out some petals and a full flower after his shower, then the conversation on the coms happened.

 

Lance— at the end he sounded so concerned, it made Keith’s heart flutter, and he had to turn off his helmet so quickly and abruptly, he stuttered out a farewell and ended up choking out a few flowers into the sink.

 

Unfortunately this meant more cleaning, since he couldn’t reach the toilet in time for him to be able to just flush everything down and pretend nothing even happened.

 

Now, he scooped up the blossoms and chucked them into the toilet and turned the knob, faintly hearing the sound of the water fleeting down as he reached for a cloth set by the mirror. 

 

Keith hadn’t took the time to look at his appearance, but he looked horrible. His hair was up in every single direction possible, his eyes had such dark bags under his eye, it looked like he took a giant blob of dust and smeared a large line underneath his eyes. His mouth was the worst. His lips were chapped and the bottom lip was full of scabs from him biting it from stress. Blood dribbled down his bottom lip, and a few drops reached his chin. 

 

He grunted and combed his hair with his fingers, straightening them out. He took the cloth and wiped it across his mouth, and then started cleaning up the leftover blood.

 

After he had finished cleaning, he took the towel with him to dispose it in his room, and grabbed his helmet that was luckily not stained by blood.

 

Keith grabbed his helmet and tucked it underneath his arm, and trapped it between the limb and his body. He clutched the bloodstained towel in his other hand.

 

Keith clocked off the lights, and then pressed his hand on the keypad to open the door. A moment later, the door gave a hiss, and slid open.

 

Keith left the bathroom and almost walked straight into-

 

“Lance?”


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chap !!
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now u can find out what happeneddd

Lance stares at Keith.  
  
Is this where Keith’s been?  
  
Damn, Lance wished he had gotten here fas-  
  
Wait a moment.  
  
Is there a towel with blood in Keith’s hand?  
  
Lance lent out a hand and clutched Keith’s hand, examining the rag.  
  
Keith froze for a moment, and seemed to space out.(badumtiss)  
  
Keith immediately took his hand back after a tick and hid his hand behind his back, even though Lance had already seen it.  
  
Lance frowned, concerned.  
  
“Is that your blood? Where are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need a cyropod? Should I go ask Coran to start one up?” Lance rambled and fired off questions at a distressed Keith.  
(another badumtiss)  
  
Keith cleared his throat, causing Lance to stop babbling and look down at the shorter boy.  
  
Keith gave a sheepish smile.  
  
“I got hit in the mouth while fighting a gladiator on the training deck,” Keith murmured quietly, rubbing a sheepish hand into his hair, “I got embarrassed but I needed to shower as well, so I found this bathroom and took care of it.”  
  
Keith gave a small smile. It didn’t reach his eyes, but Lance was okay that Keith was alright.  
  
Lance had a sudden urge, and had no time to realize it before crushing Keith in a hug.  
  
“Don’t scare me like that again,” Lance scolded quietly in Keith’s ear, luckily Lance’s face was away so the other could not see his red face.  
  
“O-Okay,” Keith stuttered out a response while awkwardly patting Lance’s back.  
  
Lance let go of Keith and gave Keith a smile, all teeth showing.  
  
“Well, Shiro’s been lookin’ for you. I’ve gotta go to dinner, come with maybe you can talk to Shiro then,” Lance gave a small smile and walked towards the dining hall; the quiet footsteps pattering behind him reminding him of the morning.  
  
—  
  
The dining hall’s door hissed open, and everyone’s head glanced towards them, and then continued what they were doing.  
  
Hunk gave a small smirk directed to Lance, since he was the only one Lance had confided his crush to.  
  
Lance shot back a small glare, but with no anger.  
  
Shiro looked behind him a gestured towards the seat to his right.  
  
Keith slipped from behind, and speed walked towards Shiro, and sat down.  
  
Lance strolled in and sat between Hunk and Pidge, waving at the two. “Did ya miss me?”  
  
“Nah. I liked the silence,”  
Pidge jokes back, a smile on their face telling him that they didn’t mean it.  
  
Hunk smirked at Lance. “Maybe he was making noises with Keith~”  
  
Lance turned beet red. “No! I mean! I was looking for him! We weren’t doing anything of the sort!”  
  
His friends snickered beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely fucking short oops
> 
> ill try to make it up its bc i started twelve on sunday whoops


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howd he guess?

Keith waved at Shiro, and then moved to sit beside him at the large dining table.

Shiro’s eyes furrowed together. “Where were you? Three people were looking for you Keith, you were gone for a few hours.”

Keith rubbed the black of his neck with a gloved hand sheepishly. “My bad, I was in my room for a while and decided to go for a walk around the castle. I went to shower after exploring, and I guess I was in there for a while.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk. “So.... You and Lance?”

Keith felt his face heat up, and glared at Shiro. Then, Keith spared a glance at Lance, who was probably the same color as him, laughing at a joke either Pidge or Hunk made.

Shiro’s carefree expression disappeared. “Hunk wanted to tell you something. He sounded serious about it..” Shiro’s voice went from joking to serious so quickly, Keith was worried.

Keith nodded. “I’ll talk to him later.”

—

Keith spent the day being tugged around every which way.

Pidge dragged him to her room to examine his sword.

Shiro made him train for a few hours.

Allura has dragged him to the hanger and made Keith bond with Red some more.

Coran had Keith clean with him.

Lance, however, was nowhere to be seen.

—

Keith slid into the kitchen, on his way to grab a pouch of water.

He spotted a familiar orange bandana, and waved at Hunk, who noticed the hiss of the door.

“Hey there Keith! What a coincidence, I needed to have talk with you,” Hunk put down the bowl he was mixing. The spoon tipped against the side of the bowl, still stuck in whatever mixture Hunk was cooking up.

Keith grabbed a water pouch from a cabinet and shut it closed quietly, hearing the click of the door sliding back in place. He looked at Hunk. “What about?”

“Do you like Lance?” Hunk said seriously, crossing his arms against his chest, his demeanor changing completely.

Keith sputtered out some nonsense, before his face flushed. “Y-Yeah..”

Hunk smiled softly, and then hesitated. “I know how Lance can be, and my sister had it as as well. I’m worried about you and I wanna ask...”

Hunk trailed off, his face grim.

“Do you have Hanahaki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short oops
> 
> me: let’s make this story one chapter   
> me now: i need another few chapters


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait !! hope you enjoy the short chapter

Lance huffed, throwing his fingers into his hair to comb out all the distressed knots in his hair.

 

He groaned as he had many knots that he couldn’t tame.

 

He tumbled over to the bathroom attached to his room.

 

Lance paused for a moment.

 

Wait, if all of the paladins have bathrooms in their room, why did Keith go to the third floor? We all stay on the second and the training room is on the first room.

 

(ps idk what the layout of the castle is, dont quote me)

 

He shook the thought away, and opened the door, his feet meeting the cool white tiles.

 

Lance grabbed his brush from a white cabinet and ran it through his brown locks.

 

 

* * *

 

After refreshing himself in the bathroom, he left his room and headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

 

He opened the door to Hunk and Keith talking about something in hushed whispers.

 

They both looked up when Lance stepped into the room, Hunk waving at Lance with a bright smile.

 

“Hunk my buddy, have you whipped up something lately?” Lance asked, eyes flickering around the kitchen, his blue eyes slightly looking at Keith more than a few times.

 

Hunk nodded, his orange bandanna shifting slightly. He opened up a small green canister in the corner of a counter, handing him a round treat.

 

“Space cookies! Try them, hopefully they’re better than last time!” Hunk grinned.

 

Lance took a bite and smiled at Hunk, shooting his best friend a thumbs up. “Teach me how to make some later!”

 

Lance took the remaining treat in hand and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have Hanahaki?”

 

Keith froze out of reflex, his eyes widening. He fidgeted with his fingers, turning his gaze at the floor.

 

“I figured. Who?”

 

“... Lance.”

 

Hunk sighed, rubbing the top of his nose in an upward and downward motion with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“I hate it when I’m right sometimes. I understand, my best buddy is great, but you don’t-”  
  


Keith’s hands flew to Hunk’s shoulders, cutting the larger paladin off.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone.”  
  


Hunk hesitated for a moment and then nodded. “Alright.”

 

The yellow paladin looked Keith straight into his eyes, seemingly staring into Keith’s soul. “How far are you?”

 

“I just started with the blooms.”  
  
Hunk’s arms seemed to shake, and Keith’s grip on his shoulder loosened, and Keith’s hands dropped to dangle from his sides.

 

“We need to get you into a healing pod-”

  
“Coran probably keeps records, the Alteans could ask too many questions-”  
  
The doors behind them hissed open, and Lance stepped into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my profile shenanigans if u want
> 
> next chap is gonna be keiths reaction


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith pov!!
> 
> and some lance too
> 
> sry for not updating i have this thing where i write one chapter and then write another and post the one before
> 
> also sorry its short;;;

Keith separated from Hunk, looking away from Lance’s gaze.

 

The two had a conversation about some snacks and the like, and Lance left.

 

Keith glanced at Hunk, before making his way out. “I’m going to train, see you later Hunk.”

 

“We’ll continue this later, okay?” was all Hunk said before the door shut behind Keith.

 

Keith turned to go to his room, to face a very confused-

 

Lance.

 

Lance was leaning on the wall, seemingly waiting from Keith, but he knew he shouldn’t keep his hopes up.

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Lance’s arms were crossed stubbornly, and Keith knew there was no way past Lance without an answer that will satisfy.

 

“O-Oh, um…” Even now, Keith could feel the back of his throat tickle, and he resisted the urge to cough.

 

“Well?” Lance was really annoyed now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance glared at Keith.

 

Lance was so confused, Keith necessarily usually didn’t talk to Hunk that much, not to mention almost touching foreheads with the guy.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be so angry, but it concerned him to the point of annoyance.

 

“Well?”

 

Keith seemed to flinch, so Lance softened his gaze, letting out a small sigh.

 

“I-I just- ahh I h-have to go!” Keith stuttered out, using a hand to grip the edge of his collar, attempting to move around Lance.

 

He stopped the shorter boy by stepping in front of him. Lance looked really guilty for stopping him, Keith looked so distressed, his pretty purple-gray eyes moving everywhere but Lance’s.

 

“You’ve just seem really sick lately, and I’ve been worried.”

 

Keith looked a bit sheepish, and slipped around him, and this time, Lance let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll with these cliffhangers


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god dammit lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our reg updating schedule ;)

After Keith got away from Lance, he launched himself into his room; locking the door behind him.

 

Keith ran into the bathroom, and luckily made it to the toilet.

 

He retched, petals and blooms slipping out of his mouth freely.

 

Keith would have never thought that he would have ever missed the blue color that had decorated the flowers.

 

The shrubbery was dyed red, staining the toilet water.

 

Keith continued to cough his actual goddamn lungs out, his body shaking.

 

-

 

He had finished after a minute or two of coughing up those goddamn flowers.

 

Fucking hell.

 

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, the red of his jacket not completely hiding the bloodstain.

 

Keith ignored it; after all, there were plenty of excuses he could shoot to a worried friend.

 

His heart pang harshly.

 

His friends.

 

Keith may not have been social, but he deeply cared about all of the people living in the castle.

 

He didn’t want to burden anyone with this, this goddamn sickness, but everyone was already too busy with their own schedules to have him bother them over a little cough.

 

Lance had noticed though.

 

Lance seemed so worri-

 

Keith hacked out a few more iries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but something: im planning to make all the chapters into one long single chapter, and will delete this copy instead.


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit sh i t

Keith grumbled, opening the door, this time looking both ways before he went any further.

 

He caught a glance of green, orange, and gray to his left, so he bolted to the right, speed walking to whichever came first- the training room or his room.

 

He found his room first. He didn’t pay any attention, his thoughts were too jumbled together to think straight anymore.

 

Straight. Was there any possible chance of Lance even liking Keith because he was a boy?

 

Keith tried to remember, and came up with three occasions where Lance had flirted with a male alien.

 

He let out a humorless chuckle. At this stage, why was he clinging to the small sliver of a chance that Lance liked him back?

 

At the thought of Lance, the tingle in the back of his throat came back full force.

 

He was about to go to the bathroom connected to his room, but the door cut him off.

 

Lance walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sh o r t


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um so there will be no updates until jan sry

Lance entered Keith’s room, not bothering to knock.

  
The shorter boy had turned his gaze to the door, and purple met blue.

 

From the way Keith’s body had been positioned, Lance assumed that he was trying to go to the bathroom.

 

He seemed to go to the restroom a lot, was Keith sick?

 

Lance sauntered up to Keith and pressed the back of his hand to Keith’s forehead.

 

Keith’s face was slightly flushed, and his forehead seemed a little bit warm.

 

Lance frowned. “Are you ill?”

 

“U-Um no… I just… have…” Keith’s excuse trailed off lamely.

 

“You’re going to kill me one of these days hun.” Lance grumbled under his breath.

 

“W-What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Lance’s cheeks turned a light pink, and scowled at Keith.

  
“My rival isn’t allowed to be sick! If I beat you in something I know it isn’t going to be fair ‘cause you’re sick!” Keith’s face seemed to fall slightly at Lance’s words.

 

“IalsomayornotwantyoutofeelbetterbecauseIthinkwe’vebeenreallycloseandstuffandwanttohangoutwithyoumoresinceyou’reactuallyprettychill.”

 

Keith blinked at him, and gave a small smile.

 

Lance’s heart leaped at the half moon that was directed at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was so happy.

 

But why now?

 

Why had Lance said such words, that held so much meaning to Keith, but he didn’t know how much it made him happy and pained him.

 

Keith didn’t doubt that the flowers would kill him soon.

 

He smiled, since Lance had thought of him as a friend, but that was the problem.

 

A friend.

 

Just- only a friend.

 

Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short as my patience


	11. shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i said i wouldnt update till jan but theres too much angst so ill post a pic of rushed keith enjoy lmao

[hopefully this link works and wont be a pain in the ass and not appear y'know ](https://imgur.com/a/QUaFh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its an ugly ass pic that took me an actual 2 mins so if u want a high quality pic then u r gonna be dissapointed
> 
> if u want a nice pic then hmu for ideas <33


	12. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cat's outta the bag now

As the realization hit Keith, he couldn't hold back the itching feeling in his throat.

 

Keith placed his hand on his mouth and started hacking uncontrollably, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Keith staggered, almost falling to the ground.

 

"Keith!" Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder to steady him, Lance's blue eyes boring into his with concern.

 

Keith gagged, and his hand couldn't stop the petals slipping through his fingers.

 

Blood coated the palm of his hand, and he wheezed out a blossom.

 

Then another.

 

And another.

 

The weight of Lance's hand was suddenly gone, and he heard muffled yelling before his vision got way too blurry, and the black spots blocked everything out.

 

—

 

Lance held Keith close to his chest, making sure that the smaller boy's head wouldn't hit the floor.

 

He found Keith's helmet close by, and flicked the coms on without hesitation.

 

"Guys! Keith's hurt! Meet me in his room, he's not in any shape to move, and I don't wanna disturb any wounds," Lance was obviously worried out of his goddamn mind.

 

He heard a pound grunt from Hunk, and multiple pounding footsteps approaching.

 

Then, Lance realized a vital question.

 

Why were flowers coming out of Keith's mouth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, this story will be on hold until further notice, sorry


End file.
